Five Times Spock Was An Overprotective Parent
by lahmrh
Summary: (And one time someone understood why.) Spock's reaction to fatherhood seems destined to drive everyone around him mad, but a visit to Spock Prime helps Kirk see it his way. Sequel to Unexpected.


Author's Note: A couple of people asked for a sequel to "Unexpected", so I hope you like it. Pairings are the same as before; mostly gen with past S/U and pre-K/S.

 **Five Times Spock Was An Overprotective Parent**

1.

Uhura sighs as she lays Kipawa down in his crib. It's their first day out of sickbay, and she thinks she's done pretty well. She's changed him, fed him, and gotten him to sleep, all without any help. If it weren't for the baby vomit on her shirt, everything would be perfect.

The door chimes, and she curses under her breath as she realises the time. That'll be Spock, coming by to see Kipawa.

She debates whether to change her shirt, then mentally shrugs and flicks the switch to let him in. It's part of being a parent, and the sooner Spock learns that, the better.

Sure enough, Spock steps through the door, his hands clasped behind his back. "Nyota," he greets, before frowning. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Kipawa spit up on me," she replies. "Keep your voice down, he's asleep."

The frown on Spock's face grows deeper. "Is he ill?" He strides towards the crib and looks down at the baby, who is still sleeping peacefully.

Uhura shakes her head. "He's fine, Spock. Babies spit up a lot, it's normal."

"Still," Spock says, "perhaps we should consult with a medical officer."

There's a definite note of concern in his voice, and she can't decide whether it makes her want to hug him or shake him. She settles for crossing her arms and whispering fiercely, "I have _just_ gotten him to sleep. You can consult medical if you want, but I am not taking him down to sickbay just because he drank a little too much milk. He is _fine_."

She softens her tone and adds, "I know you're worried about him, but if you look in any of the reference books they'll tell you this is perfectly normal."

"Vulcans do not worry," Spock tells her, and she barely refrains from rolling her eyes. He reaches out to Kipawa before drawing his hand back. "But since he is currently asleep, I believe I shall take some time to consult the reference books you mentioned. You will inform me when he wakes up?"

"Of course," she promises, and with a nod and a final look at Kipawa, he leaves.

Once the door has closed behind him, she shakes her head and goes to change her shirt. Their son is only a few days old and Spock's already panicking over nothing. She can only hope this isn't a sign of things to come.

* * *

2.

Of all the people McCoy doesn't expect to see in his sickbay, the green-blooded elf is pretty much top of the list. But then he sees the baby held carefully in Spock's arms, and his presence becomes instantly understandable. Everyone knows how protective Spock is of his son, and as a father himself, McCoy can't help but sympathise.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asks, walking over to them.

Spock doesn't take his eyes off the baby in his arms. "Three point four minutes ago Kipawa began shaking and making strange noises. I brought him here immediately."

McCoy frowns. _Seizure?_ Kipawa looks normal, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything.

"Let's take a look at him," he says.

Spock seems reluctant to release his grip on Kipawa, but eventually lets McCoy take him. McCoy bounces the baby a little in his arms and is surprised when he lets out a loud hiccup.

"That is the noise," Spock says, a deep frown across his forehead. "What does it mean? Is it serious?"

After four years of friendship with Jim Kirk, McCoy has become remarkably good at taking things in stride, but it still takes him a moment to find his voice. "He has the hiccups, Spock. Did you really come all the way down here for this?"

Spock looks from him to Kipawa and back. "This is a normal affliction?"

"Yes!" McCoy replies. "Don't Vulcans get hiccups?"

From the blank look Spock gives him, he guesses the answer is no. He shifts Kipawa in his arms so that he can rub his forehead. "It's both normal and harmless," he says. "Not just for babies, either. He should stop hiccuping soon, but he'll probably have bouts of them throughout his entire life." He manages not to add, 'And if you come back here every time I'll shoot you up with something unpleasant', but he hopes it's implied.

"I see," Spock replies slowly. "I did not realise. I… appreciate your assistance." He takes Kipawa from McCoy's arms and, after checking him over once more, adds, "I believe I shall return to my quarters now."

McCoy watches him go, shaking his head. _Hiccups_ , of all things.

"That kid's gonna need a lot of therapy someday," he mutters, and heads back to his office.

* * *

3.

Sulu is making his way to the botany lab to check on his latest experiment when he almost runs into Spock going the other way. He steps out of the way quickly – he respects Spock, and all, but the guy kind of scares him a little bit – and Spock strides straight past without even appearing to notice him. Sulu shrugs mentally and is about to continue on when Spock suddenly stops and turns on his heel to address him.

"Mister Sulu," Spock says, as if he's only just registered Sulu's presence. "May I request your assistance with a project?"

"I… uh," Sulu looks longingly in the direction of the botany lab, but Spock's eyes have the same odd gleam they've had since the birth of his son eight days ago, and he can't quite find the words to say no. "Yeah, sure, I guess."

Spock nods, as if he expected nothing less. "Good," he says. "Follow me."

He sets off towards the science labs, and Sulu follows obediently, wondering what he's gotten himself into.

Spock leads him through the labs to his office, not bothering to look back to see if Sulu is following. Sulu has never been in Spock's office before, and he looks around curiously as he enters. It's mostly as he expected – clean and scrupulously organised, with few personal touches – except for the pile of assorted… _junk_ on the desk. There's screwdrivers and bits of wire and metal and what looks like a disassembled PADD, and at one side, looking vaguely out of place, a pair of communicators.

Sulu blinks at the mess for a moment, then glances at Spock, hoping for some kind of explanation.

Spock strides to the desk and picks up one of the communicators. "I am attempting to create what you would call a baby monitor," he says. "I require a second pair of hands."

Ah. He supposes that makes sense. They're in the middle of nowhere, it's not like they can just pick one up at the store. And besides, something like this is barely a challenge for Spock – Sulu's seen him pull off far greater technical feats than a makeshift baby monitor. "Okay," he says, mentally rolling up his sleeves. "What do you need me to do?"

As it turns out, his part of the operation is mostly restricted to holding parts so that Spock can fix them together. He'd still rather be in the botany lab, but all things considered it isn't too unpleasant a way to spend his time.

Spock is quiet at first, his concentration focused solely on the task at hand, but as time goes on and the project begins to take shape he starts to open up about his plans for the device. Apparently 'baby monitor' was something of an understatement. Aside from the obvious use of communication with the child, Spock has a whole list of things he wants it to do, from the understandable – alerting them if the baby stops breathing – to the overprotective – setting off an alarm if anyone tries to abscond with him (Sulu manages not to ask where Spock thinks they'd run off to on a spaceship) – to the frankly ridiculous, such as a sensor that will check if people have washed their hands before holding the baby.

Somewhere near the end of this monologue, Sulu manages to work up the courage to ask if maybe Spock isn't being a little overprotective. The blank look he gets convinces him that there's no point in arguing further. Sulu shuts his mouth and goes back to holding bits of wire and electronic components, wondering in the back of his mind how long it'll be before Spock gives up and just builds the baby a nice safe bubble to live in, because from the sounds of it that's the only way he'll be satisfied.

* * *

4.

Kirk whistles to himself as he makes his way down the hallway to Spock's quarters. While Uhura has the lion's share of childcare, being on maternity leave, she and Spock have agreed that Kipawa will spend the evenings with him. As far as they're concerned it's a win-win situation; Spock gets time to bond with the baby and she gets the chance to sleep without being woken up every two hours for food.

Kirk had to do some fast talking with the admiralty to let the two of them keep Kipawa on the ship, but with circumstances the way they are, every drop of Vulcan blood is valuable. Added to this that Spock's father is the Vulcan ambassador, and Starfleet has agreed to bend the rules. Just this once.

The downside is that they've been ordered to divert to the Vulcan colony after their next mission so that Sarek can meet his new grandson, but Kirk figures it's a small price to pay. He isn't exactly an expert on babies, but he can't help but like Kipawa. The little guy is cute as hell with his tiny pointy ears, and Spock clearly adores him, which is kind of fun to watch. Who knew Vulcans could be so… well, cuddly?

He reaches Spock's door and signals for entry, still whistling. It's been a good day, including the discovery of a new plant hybrid with unusual medical properties, and he's looking forward to celebrating by spending the evening with two of his favourite people.

At least, that's the plan.

Instead of the door sliding open to admit him, it opens to reveal Spock, standing in the doorway and blocking his entrance. "Jim," he greets neutrally.

"Hey, Spock," Kirk replies. Then, when Spock shows no sign of moving, "Can I come in?"

Spock still doesn't budge. "I do not believe that would be a good idea."

"What? Why?"

Spock tilts his head, studying him. "Earlier, when we were examining the _Pakra_ hybrid, I observed you sneezing on eleven separate occasions. This could be a sign of illness, and as Kipawa's immune system is still immature I believe it would be best for you to avoid contact with him at this time."

Kirk stares at him. "You can't be serious," he says, but Spock's expression indicates otherwise. "I'm not ill, Spock! I sneezed because that damn Orion tulip thing Sulu's so excited about jizzed pollen everywhere. Ensign Reed was sneezing too, and I don't see you saying _she_ must be sick."

"Ensign Reed is not about to spend several hours in the company of my son," Spock tells him, but he seems to relax minutely. "You are certain you are not harbouring any harmful pathogens?"

"No more than anyone else," Kirk replies, but realises it's the wrong thing to say when Spock frowns at him. He resists the urge to roll his eyes and continues, "Honestly, Spock, I'm fine. I'm not sick, I haven't sneezed in hours, and I just washed my hands a few minutes ago. Now can I _please_ come in? People are starting to stare."

Spock hesitates for a moment longer, then finally steps aside and allows Kirk to enter.

Kipawa seems unfazed by all the discussion, waving his tiny fists around in welcome as Kirk approaches his crib. Kirk smiles at him, reaching out to jiggle a sleepsuit-covered foot. "Don't worry, little guy," he says in a mock-whisper. "My mom was crazy protective too. You'll get used to it."

"I do not see what is 'crazy' about ensuring the health of one's child," Spock puts in frostily.

Kirk turns to him with a sigh, but the look in Spock's eyes gives him pause. "It isn't," he says finally. "But you can take it too far. You can't wrap him up in cotton wool forever."

Spock just looks at him, uncomprehending, and Kirk gives up. "Never mind," he says, as Kipawa begins to make the kind of unhappy noises that precede a crying fit. "Is it feeding time?"

"Indeed," Spock replies, and goes to heat up a bottle.

Kirk shakes his head and reaches out to pick up Kipawa, cradling him carefully against his chest. "I know," he murmurs soothingly as the baby settles in, one hand curling into his shirt. "But it's just because you're so new. He won't always be like this."

… _I hope._

* * *

5.

Spock stands at the transporter station, his hands clasped behind his back as he waits. He never thought he would see this day. He could not quite believe it when Sarek told him the news. A child. His counterpart is a father.

He never had that opportunity himself, to hold a child in his arms and know it was his. There was Saavik, of course, but she was already half-grown when he rescued her, and their relationship, while close, never quite reached the level of father and child. It was not the same as the relationship that his counterpart will have with his son.

Sarek has arranged to meet his son and new grandchild at his house, but Spock could not bring himself to wait that long. This way he can meet the child, congratulate his counterpart, and then remove himself from the situation so that father and son – and grandson – can bond. Perhaps he could spend some time with Kirk. The young man is very different from his own beloved Jim, but Spock still gains a certain enjoyment from his presence.

He is brought out of his thoughts by the transporter technician. "Ambassador?"

Spock turns, one eyebrow going up automatically.

"There is a message for you from the _Enterprise_. From Captain Kirk."

Spock strides over to the console. Sure enough, Kirk's face appears on the screen. He is smiling, but it is not an entirely happy smile. "Change of plans," he says. "We're going to be taking a shuttle down."

Spock frowns. "Is the transporter malfunctioning?"

"No," Kirk replies shortly. "It's fine." He raises his voice on the last words, as if addressing them to someone besides Spock.

Before Spock can enquire further, he adds, "Spock will explain it all when we get down there. See you in about ten minutes. Kirk out."

The screen goes blank and Spock steps away, wondering what could have happened. Perhaps Doctor McCoy's distrust of transporters has finally spread to the rest of the crew. Or perhaps they merely wanted to test out the shuttles in a controlled setting. Whatever it is, he is certain he will find out soon.

Smoothing down his robes, he steps away and heads out of the building towards the shuttle port.

It is only a short walk from the transporter station to the shuttle landing area, and Spock arrives in plenty of time to watch the shuttle descend through the atmosphere and approach the landing pad. He waits until it has fully landed and the door has opened before stepping forward to greet the visitors.

Kirk is the first to emerge, and he gives Spock a smile and a badly executed Vulcan salute before stepping aside so that Spock's counterpart can exit the craft, followed swiftly by Lieutenant Uhura. Spock's gaze cannot help but be drawn to the child in her arms, and his breath catches in his throat as she moves forward to meet him, the younger Spock hovering protectively at her side.

"Ambassador," she greets with a brief smile. "It was nice of you to come meet us like this."

"I could do no less," he replies, which is the truth.

She looks down, bouncing her arms a little. "This is Kipawa," she says softly, before glancing up at Spock. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I-" Spock can feel his heart rate increase, and forces it to slow. "Yes."

He reaches out and allows Uhura to place the child in his arms. Kipawa yawns, blinking at him with his big brown eyes, and Spock feels an odd pang in his chest.

"Did you ever have children?" Uhura asks.

Spock shakes his head. "I was not thus blessed." He never regretted it, at the time, but right now it is difficult not to think of what might have been. He runs a gentle finger over the baby's cheek, tracing his features, before reluctantly handing him back to his mother.

"He is beautiful," he says, clasping his hands behind his back. "You should be very proud."

Uhura smiles again. "Thank you." She looks tired, but content.

"Perhaps we should proceed indoors," the younger Spock cuts in, his eyes fixed on the child in Uhura's arms. "Kipawa is not used to this type of weather."

It is actually a fairly mild day by Vulcan standards, but the idea is not without merit. Spock nods. "Sarek's accommodations are not far. I will take you there."

As they begin to walk, Spock's mind returns to their unusual method of arrival. "May I ask why you did not utilise the transporter?"

"You wanna field that one, Spock?" Kirk asks, in a tone that suggests a long argument.

"The effects of transporters on infants below three months of age is not fully understood," the younger Spock replies sharply. "I thought it better to avoid any risk."

"You thought that the transporter would harm your son," Spock says. It is not quite a question.

"It is a possibility," his counterpart replies.

"Not really," Uhura mutters, at the same time as Kirk bursts out with, "No, it isn't. Babies go through transporters all the time, and they're perfectly fine."

"You have stated that before," the younger Spock tells him. "And while that may be the case, I stand by my decision."

Kirk flings his arms in the air, apparently giving up. The rest of the walk to Sarek's home is conducted in silence.

* * *

+1.

Back at Spock's accommodation, Kirk shakes his head as Spock passes him a cup of tea. "I don't know what to do," he says. "I mean, I know all new parents are a little overprotective, but he's, like, taken it to another level."

Spock takes a sip of his tea, considering. "While Vulcans are naturally very protective of their offspring, my counterpart's behaviour does seem somewhat overzealous. However, I believe I may know the reason behind it." He fixes Kirk with a look. "How much has Spock told you about his childhood?"

Kirk shrugs, frowning. "Not much. I know it was kind of hard on him, but he's never gone into detail."

Spock nods slowly. Just as he suspected. He sets the cup down on the table and begins, "I can only speak for my own childhood, but it was not without difficulty. As the first living Vulcan-human hybrid I was constantly monitored, examined, and tested, both to ensure my health and to create a baseline for those who might come after me."

He pauses long enough to let that sink in, before continuing, "I had several health issues when I was young, most of them minor – allergies and such – but on a more serious note, my hybrid status meant that there were many diseases I could not be vaccinated for, both Vulcan and human. My parents and herd immunity protected me for a time, but when I was five years old I contracted a rare strain of what you would call Vulcan measles, and came very close to dying."

Kirk's eyes widen. "Really? Wow, I had no idea. But you were okay, right?"

"Indeed," Spock replies. "I was very fortunate. But it required more than two weeks in the hospital and another three at home to recover fully. It caused a great strain on my parents, and had the side effect of alienating me from the few children of my age who did not immediately shun me for my heritage. I believe their parents were concerned that my weakness would rub off on them."

The memory is far removed now, and robbed of its pain, but the look of indignation on Kirk's face is still somewhat gratifying. "Those assholes," he says. "Like it was your fault you got ill."

Spock waves a hand, dismissing the statement. "To many it was a sign of my inferior biology, and in a way they were correct." He leans forward and adds, "I do not tell you this to inspire anger or pity, Jim. My intent was merely to explain why my counterpart is so protective of his offspring."

"Because he's afraid of Kipawa going through what you did?" Kirk asks.

Spock nods. "And because he has already lost a great deal, and he cannot bear to lose this too." He steeples his fingers and adds, "The doctors believed that the combination of genetics and illness would render me sterile, so I imagine he views Kipawa's birth as a… miracle, of sorts. One that is unlikely to reoccur, especially given his – our – inclinations."

Kirk sits back, looking thoughtful. "Huh," he says. "I didn't think of that." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Now I just feel bad for him. Is there anything I can do?"

"No more than what I suspect you are already doing," Spock tells him. "Be there for him, support him, and try to act as a counterpoint when his concerns begin to get the best of him."

Kirk nods. "Support him. Okay. Okay, I can do that."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Spock tells him, allowing his expression to soften into a smile.

* * *

Back on the _Enterprise_ , Spock is putting Kipawa down for a nap when the door chimes. "Come," he orders, carefully checking the baby's temperature before covering him with a blanket.

Kipawa yawns widely as he settles in, and Spock's breath catches, the rush of protective love surprising him even now. The parental bond is a faint flicker in the back of his mind, filling parts of his psyche he did not realise were empty. He doesn't know what he would do if he lost this.

He looks up to see Kirk watching him with a faint smile. "Hey," he says quietly. "Can we talk?"

Spock looks down at Kipawa, but he appears to be resting peacefully. "Of course," he replies, heading over to meet Kirk. "What do you wish to discuss?"

"I wanted to apologise," Kirk says, which is not something Spock expected. "I shouldn't have gotten so annoyed about the transporter. Kipawa's your son, it's only natural you'd be worried about him."

Spock wants to tell him that Vulcans do not worry, but what comes out is, "He is so fragile."

"Yeah," Kirk says. "And there are a lot of things that could go wrong. I get that. But, you know, he's the kid of two of the strongest people I know. I think he'll be okay." He reaches out and lays a hand on Spock's arm. "You know I won't let anything happen to him, right?"

"I know," Spock replies. He glances back at the crib, before adding quietly, "It is... difficult to control my concern for him, but I shall try."

Kirk nods. "And I'll try to be more supportive." He gestures in the direction of Spock's desk and adds, "How about a game of chess? I mean, if you're not busy."

He smiles, and Spock feels a spark of warmth in his chest. "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
